Another Love
by anime-s-the-best
Summary: What if another beautiful hanyou comes into Inuyasha’s life! Who will he choose between Kikyo,
1. Default Chapter

What if another beautiful hanyou comes into Inuyasha's life! Who will he choose between Kikyo, Kagome and Kira!

Chapter1

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others were on there way to a near by village. But on their way, they had an unexpected visitor

"It's getting dark Inuyasha," said Kagome "maybe we should find a place to build the camp"

"Fine, you build the camp, I will go find some thing to eat." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went into the woods, leaving the others at the campsite. When he was deeper into the forest, he heard someone or something following him. 'I don't think it's a human, but I could be wrong.' He made a sudden turn to see who's behind him, but al he saw was a fast moving shadow. 'It's not a human for sure, it has to be a demon.'

"Who's there?" yelled Inuyasha.

There was no sound for a minute. Then, suddenly, coming from nowhere, a demon came flying at Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed up and caught the demon's hand. Inuyasha studied the demon for a while, not knowing how close there were. Then the demon backed up, blushing.

"Who are you?" said Inuyasha still studying her. The demon was just like Inuyasha, she has the same ears, eyes, fangs, claws and hair. Then he saw the wound on her stomach and shoulder. Then before he could say anything else, she fainted. Inuyasha didn't want to leave her their so he took her with him.

When Inuyasha got back to the camp with a demon or should I say, half demon, Kagome was already setting the campfire.

"Who's she, you don't think that we are going to eat her are you?" said Shippo pointing at the demon.

"No and shut up," yelled Inuyasha taking the demon in to the tent. "Kagome, take care of her wounds, OK?"

"Ummm...... I guess so." said Kagome take Sango into the tent with her.

After a while Sango came out and told the men that the demon was OK, she will be waking up in a while.

Later That Night

Every one was a sleep except Inuyasha, he was thinking about Kikyo until the hurt demon walked out the tent. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and walk over to the demon.

"What's your name, and what happened to you," asked Inuyasha.

"My name Is Kira, my family was attacked by a demon called Naraku. I will seek revenge for my family, some how...... I'm too weak to fight against Naraku myself so I don't know what to do." said Kira. "Who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha and I will introduce you to the rest of the group tomorrow. Are you a half demon?"

"Yes. My father was a dog Demon and my mother was a miko. So I have both demon power and miko power."

"Why did you safe me today?"

"Should I leave you in the forest?" said Inuyasha turning away. "If I knew you were going to ask so many questions, I would have left you."

"I...... I just want to thank you, I could have die out there," said Kira shyly. "Where are you going?"

"STOP ASKING QUISTIONS," said Inuyasha.

"I just thought that if you don't mind, could I join you guys?" asked Kira "I mean I don't have any where else to go!"

"Who asked you to join?" yelled Inuyasha.

"But you can't just leave me at no where? Any ways I could Fight too," Said Kira.

"What ever" said Inuyasha jumping back too the tree.

"Thank you," yelled Kira

So

How was it?

Hope you liked it!

Reviews Please!!!!!

I will up date soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi so how was that? Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Next Morning

"WAKE UP ALREADY," yelled Inuyasha." It's time to get on the road. By the way, Kira is coming with us"

"You mean the half demon you found? OK," said Kagome.

"Hey where is Kira any ways?" asked Inuyasha. "Stupid wench, I'll go look for her, you guys stay here until I'm back."

In The Forest

'Stupid wench, wasting my time' thought Inuyasha as he followed his nose to a lake. Then he looked around for Kira. By his surprise, Inuyasha saw her near a rock swimming. Inuyasha's face flashed red. 'I don't like her then why I'm I blushing?'

Inuyasha waited until Kira came out from the and finished getting dressed, then he went over to her. "Hey you bitch, what are you doing? Hurry up! We want to get moving before it gets dark!"

"OK, OK gush, can't a girl have some free time around here?" said Kira.

As They Were Traveling

Inuyasha and Kira were ahead of everyone else, racing. Kagome was riding her bike with Shippo in the basket. Sango and Miroku were hanging back.

"Kira and Inuyasha belong together," whispered Sango.

"Shhh, don't let Kagome hear you, she will be very upset," Miroku whispered back.

Same Time

"I'm going to beat you!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, that's what you think!" Kira said back.

Inuyasha and Kira run fast trying to beat each other. But to Kira's surprise, Inuyasha stopped. Inuyasha was looking in to the trees. As the others caught up, Inuyasha said "K......Kikyo." With that he run into the trees.

"Who's Kikyo?" asked Kira.

"Kikyo was a old love of Inuyasha......" said Kagome telling the whole of the story. But before she could finish, Kira already dashed after Inuyasha. As she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo together, she hid behind a tree.

"Kikyo......" said Inuyasha.

"Come to hell with me. You own me your life."

"But Kikyo...... I......I can't. I want to seek revenge for you and......" before he could finish, Kikyo throw herself at Inuyasha and pulled him into a deep kiss. Inuyasha was shocked. He heard a small gasp. He turned around and saw Kira behind a tree.

"It's not what you think," but before he could finish, Kira already ran off. "Wait......" 'Why do I care if she run of?'

'Because you like her you stupid'

'Ohh, wait I don't like her and who are you?'

'I'm you stupid, ok but if you say you don't like her then you must love her.'

'Hey......'

"Kikyo I think I better......" 'Where is she?' Inuyasha thought as he went back to the others."

"Hi Inuyasha! Where did you go? It's late so we started building the camp," said Sango as he arrive.

"Where's Kagome and Kira?" asked Inuyasha

"Kagome is in the camp and Kira run after you, did you not see her? Then I guess she's not back yet!"

'Where could she go?' Inuyasha thought as he walked to a tree.

The Next Day

'How did it end up like this!?' thought Inuyasha while the two girls fight over with way to go.

"This is the way!" cried Kagome

"No that way!" said Kira.

"People! If we keep argue like this we are not going to get any where!" yelled Sango. But the two girls ignored her.

Two hours later

"That's it if you two kept on arguing, one of you will have to leave." Said Inuyasha even though Miroku keep up kicking him in the leg. "What do you want!?" cried Inuyasha.

"I won't say that if I were you!" said Miroku already building the tent with Sango and Shippo knowing that they won't get anywhere.

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha

"You leave!" said Kagome "I got here first"

"Oh yea! What can you do? Ran off when the demon comes?"

"That is enough! Can't you two stop fighting?"

"NO!" said Kira and Kagome together.

"At lest they agree on some thing?" said Miroku

SOOO how was it?

I hope you liked it

Sorry it's short!

You have to tell me who Inuyasha should end up with

Inuyasha/Kikyo (0.o)

Inuyasha/Kagome(-- as always)

Inuyasha/Kira( you got a good taste Inuyasha all your girls are so pretty)


	3. Chapter 3

Soooooo. . . Did you like it. . . Here goes the next chapter!!!

Chapter 3

The Next Day

'How did it end up like this!?' thought Inuyasha while the two girls fight over with way to go.

"This is the way!" cried Kagome

"No that way!" said Kira.

"People! If we keep argue like this we are not going to get any where!" yelled Sango. But the two girls ignored her.

Two hours later

"That's it if you two kept on arguing, one of you will have to leave." Said Inuyasha even though Miroku keep up kicking him in the leg. "What do you want!?" cried Inuyasha.

"I won't say that if I were you!" said Miroku already building the tent with Sango and Shippo knowing that they won't get anywhere.

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha

"You leave!" said Kagome "I got here first"

"Oh yea! What can you do? Ran off when the demon comes?"

"That is enough! Can't you two stop fighting?"

"NO!" said Kira and Kagome together.

"At lest they agree on some thing?" said Miroku

Next day

Inuyasha and his group were on their way to a new village when Inuyasha suddenly said, "a demon is close!"

Everyone got ready to fight everyone but Kira. She took a look and ran in the forest where the demon is, Inuyasha said, "The rest of you stay here!" and went with her.

In The Forest

"Kira wait!" but Kira just ignored him. Kira finally stooped and in front of them stood another dog demon that look like Kira's twin.

"Oh my . . . It's really you . . . Kiru" cried Kira (Kiru and Kira are different people. Kiru is Kira's older brother. He was kidnapped by Naraku when he was 10 years old and now he's 20 and Kira is 16. Kiru is now control by Naraku like Sango's brother but Kira and Inuyasha didn't know yet.)

"Kiru. . . where have you been? Did Naraku hurt you?"

"I will kill Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and YOU sister!!! You didn't come to look for me!!! I HATE YOU!!!" yelled Kiru as he raced over to kill Kira. But she leap out of the way before he got there. The second she got on a tree, an arrow came down on her through her right shoulder.

"Ki...... Kikyo......" said Inuyasha as Kira fall on the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"I hate anyone you have special feelings for!! She's going to die because of you!!"

"Kira get out of the way!" cried Inuyasha as Kikyo shoot another arrow at Kira. But she didn't get out of the way in time cause of her wound. This time the arrow went through her chest.

Kiru was just standing there in shock then he whispered "si . . . sister! SISTER" he yelled as he raced to her. At the same time Kagome and the others got here.

They all gathered around Kira. Shippo was crying his eyes out. Inuyasha was staring at Kkyou with fire in his eyes. He looked like he was going to kill her.

Only Kagome pulled back her tears and got up, facing Kikyo pulling out an arrow at the same time.

"You killed my friend, so You will DIE" "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I can't stand it any more!! She will have to go where she belong!!!"

"and you think you can kill me ?! In your dreams"

This made Kagome real mad and she shoot an arrow but when Kikyou shoot one too, Kikyou went right through hers.

"Maybe you can try again later" said Kikyou walking away.

Kira is dead (they are going to have a shock later). Sango has tears in her eyes, Miroku was trying to make her feel better but have a little tear in has eyes too, Shippo is crying in Kagome's lap, Inuyasha was seated beside Kiru with a pretty sad face, Kira lying on Kiru's lap but Kiru is smiling. Then he got up and said, "get up Kira. It's not funny."

Everyone looked shocked at him.

"I know you enough. You can't die just like that."

Do you like it? Please review.


End file.
